Heat Wave
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: A heat wave hits Gilligan's Island.


_**Dialogue from show. I wasn't going to add MAG but somehow they worked their way in. I am blaming Teobi and also Magenta-Skye and don't think you didn't have something to do with it CloudyGumdrops. ;D  
Enjoy the story!  
**_

_"__I refuse." The Professor said to Ginger with crossed arms.__  
_

_"__You're just being stubborn." The actress retorted.__  
_

_"What I'm being is sensible." The Professor insisted.__  
_

_Getting annoyed with him she finally said. "Alright, I'll do it."_

_Just as she was about to enter the cave, he stopped her. __"Ginger." He stated. "You are hardly dressed for spelunking."__  
_

_"Professor!" Ginger gasped in shock. "What you said!"__  
_

_"My dear" The academic began. "A spelunker is a person whose hobby is speleology. In other words, poking around in caves."__  
_

_"Oh." She had replied.__  
_

_"However if it will make you happy, I'll crawl around and look around."_

The Professor ran that scene through his mind again. If it will make her happy. He goes into that dark cave and makes a fool of himself all because it would make Ginger happy.  
He couldn't help it. She was just too damn adorable for words. Yes he thought she was adorable. Her beautiful green eyes for one thing. While it was true she could be a seductress there were times she looked so innocent it drove him out of his mind.

This was one of those times. All she does is look at him with doe eyes and he gives in.  
Ginger Grant was an extraordinary woman. Different than any other he had ever encountered.  
She had a beautiful smile that could light up a room. That perfume of hers was intoxicating to say the least. Her sultry breathy voice that cut through his very soul.

So many times he felt like taking her in his arms and holding her tight. Wanted to keep her protected from all the evil in the world. Although he knew that was impossible he still wished it. There were instances however he felt she wished it too. Like when they found the inflatable raft from the Minnow. Unfortunately, they also found a gold mine and they were all struck with greed. Six of them tried to sneak a bag of gold on the raft. The raft could not support the weight and it began to sink. Ginger throws her arms around him holding him tight like he was the only thing that could keep her safe.

This brings him to the present. They have been experiencing a heat wave on the island for the past week. The intense heat and humidity was effecting their emotions.  
For him it was making him want that redhead starlet more and move.

Everyday she appeared wearing some skimpy outfit that drove him out of his mind.  
It wasn't that she was trying to. She was just trying to keep cool no matter how impossible it may seem. Right now she was wearing a tropical bikini top and a short skirt she had made out of some fabric. This skirt was showing off her spectacular legs. The Professor could not keep his eyes away as it drove him crazy. That and the way she had her hair piled on top of her head so it would not stick to her neck.

Ginger cooled herself with a bamboo fan she had made.  
"This heat is driving me crazy!" She exclaimed. "How much longer is this going to continue!"  
The starlet took a sip of some cold lemonade and set it down. Her eyes went to the Professor.  
"Is this heat wave ever going to let up?"

The Professor sighed. "I'm sure it will soon. Until then we are just going to have to tough it out."

Ginger frowned. "I suppose." She then glanced over him . "Professor aren't you hot in that shirt?" She asked noticing how it was clinging to his body. Truth told she was noticing a lot about him lately. His eyes for one thing. Plus his rugged hands and not to mention his muscles.

The academic gulped before speaking. "Um…I'm okay." He said as he looked over something in his notepad.

"You should take it off." Ginger suggested. "No reason why you should suffer in this heat."

"Well I…" He stammered. "I don't think…"

"Oh Professor stop being so modest." Ginger said lifting herself up off her lounge chair.

The actress walked over to him and her fingers began working on the buttons of his shirt.  
He said nothing as she undid each button until each one was unhooked and the garment hung open showing off the Professor's tone physique.

Ginger's eyes looked over him hungerly. "That's much better." She said softly.  
The Professor didn't know if it was the heat or his emotions coming to surface. No matter which he couldn't fight it anymore. The scholar stood up and gazed into Ginger's green eyes. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and it slowly deepened into a loving kiss. The movie star was swept up in his arms. He walked with her into the jungle and to a clearing far away so they would not be disturbed.

After she was set down on the sand Ginger said not a word as she removed her top tossing it to the ground. She shimmied her skirt off and stood in front of him in all her glory.  
The Professor studied her every feature believing her to be the most beautiful being he had ever encountered in his life.

It was not long before the Professor's shirt was pushed off his shoulders and the rest of his clothes laid on the ground with Ginger's.  
His lips kissed hers with increasing passion. His hand moving up her leg and the starlet moaned softly as it began to cause her great pleasure. "Oh Professor…" She sighed. "Oh yes.."  
He kept his hand working on her while his mouth drifted down her to breast and locating her hard nipple. His tongue flicked the tip of it before his lips took hold.  
"Professor…Oh Professor…" The heat Ginger was feeling was rising. She could feel something building and it was just waiting to be released. Her fingers raked through his hair wildly as she cried out his name over and over.

Ginger released what he had caused to build inside her and she collapsed on the sand.  
The Professor placed gentle kisses down her neck. The movie star then felt him enter her and her hands then clutched him tightly. "Roy….Oh God…." Ginger moaned.  
The Professor's breathing was hard as he thrusted deep in her. She seemed to like that and he increased his pace more as all he was focused on was making sure Ginger experienced the optimal about of pleasure. She was so beautiful and intoxicating. The woman basically drove him mad. Never before had he had this strong of a physical attraction to any woman.  
So many times when she sat next to him, he felt himself get incredibly hard and it was difficult to contain his arousal.

Now he was having her. She was his and his alone. His lips went to her own again.  
She groaned her enjoyment. The Professor was not the only one experiencing a deep physical attraction. Not a day went by she did not fantasize about getting him alone and showing him just how much he turned her on. Everytime she saw him she got a shiver up her spine and she felt a stirring. He was just so incredibly handsome. More so then the men in Hollywood. At least that is what she thought.

"Roy….Oh God Roy!" She cried feeling her climax coming on strong.  
They both then cried out and the Professor collapsed on top of the movie star.  
She grinned and kissed the top of his head. He then picked himself up and kissed her lips again. Ginger was sure that he was going to start again and it did.

The actress found herself on top of him and grinding her body against his. Her eyes closed, her head going back. "Roy…Oh God!"  
Again they reached the height of their desire and cried out in pleasure.

Ginger grinned at her lover and placed a kiss on his lips. "You are wonderful." She said softly.  
He returned her kiss before they both got up from the sand and began to dress.  
The pair then made their way back to camp as causally as possible.

It was time for dinner. They all gathered at the table. Ginger took a seat next to the Professor and coyly smiled at him.  
Halfway through the meal, The Professor felt Ginger's hand on his leg inching upwards.  
He swallowed and quickly stopped her hand before it could reach it's intended destination.  
The redhead giggled with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Stop that." He whispered to her.

"No." She replied as she moved herself closer to him. "You are so sexy…" She purred in his ear softly.  
This sent the Professor's heart rate through the roof which he was certain was what Ginger's goal was.

Dinner came to an end and the dishes were cleared from the table.  
The Professor escaped to his hut to avoid a very frisky redheaded movie star.  
However his effort was in vain. She simply followed him in shutting the door behind her.

"Professor." She said with a gleam in her eyes.  
He made like he was focusing on an experiment but Ginger was not buying it. She pushed his work off the table and looked deep into his eyes running her hand through his hair.  
She kissed him hard on the mouth and he was unable to fight his feelings. His arms went around her in response to her kiss.

Their desires were growing and once again their clothes were left on the floor and they were wrapped in eachother's arms making intense passionate love.  
They were both getting sweaty but neither of them had any intent on wanting to stop. The pair could not get enough of the other. The bed was creaking and shaking as the passion mounted more and more. Finally they cried out in ecstasy.

Ginger was in awe that anything could be as wonderful as this. No man ever loved her like this. The Professor was just so….what word could she use to properly describe? Wonderful didn't seem to fit. Magnificent? Fantastic? Everything she ever hope she would have?  
It was hard to pick the correct adjective. What she did know is that the Professor was the only man she wanted. No other man did she want putting their hands on her. No. Only Roy Hinkley. He was the only one she wanted to share this beautiful experience with.  
Yes beautiful. That was a good description. It was. With Roy it was beautiful.

The Professor wrapped his arm around the redhead. Amazing. Spectacular. Not bad words to describe what had just happened with Ginger. The things he was feeling while making love to her was incredible. Feelings he never knew had even existed. One thing Roy Hinkley knew was that he could not allow any other man to be granted the opportunity to have Ginger. The thought of that killed him. He hated when she would use those seduction techniques on Gilligan. Yes he was fully aware she was just playing around. She did not mean a thing by them. Was just having fun. But it didn't mean it did something to him any less. It drove a knife into his heart . The Professor only wanted Ginger to act in that manner with him and him alone.

Ginger finally broke the silence. "Professor." She said quietly. "I don't want anyone else. I want you."

The Professor was elated. She wanted him and him alone. Finally. She was going to be his.

"Ginger, I don't want anyone but you either."

The starlet sat up. "You mean that?"

"I do." He said sitting up. "I mean every word. I want to be the only one who gets to hold you. Me. Only me."

"Darling you are the only one I want holding me." Ginger said cuddling up close to him.

"You promise?"

"I do." The starlet assured. "I swear. Only you."

"You won't flirt with Gilligan or attempt any of your…seductions on him…"

Ginger smiled. "Professor you jealous?"

"A little." He confessed. "Okay more than a little. I hated it."

"I promise. The only one I will try out my seduction on is you. But you do know that I never…"

"I know you didn't but I still did not like it. Ginger…I….I believe that I have fallen for you."

"Roy I fell for you too." She said kissing him.

It was the next day that the five other noticed that the two were inseparable. While they didn't tell anyone they were together they didn't hide it either. Ginger could be spotted sauntering up to the academic saying some seductive thing and kissing him.  
Likewise the Professor could be found walking up to Ginger from behind while she hung up laundry and kissing her neck.

However it happened the others were happy for the pair.  
A month later another heat wave hit the island. Mary Ann had on a pair of short shorts and a short red halter top. She had lifted up her brown hair and was fanning the back of her neck with a palm leaf.  
Gilligan had walked by and noticed the brunette and her attire. For some reason or other he found it more sexy than before.

Mary Ann paused in her fanning noticing the sailor eyeing her. "What?" She asked.  
Gilligan did not utter one word. He advanced towards her placing a hard kiss on her lips.  
The farm girl was starled. Even more so when she found her feet leaving the ground and her legs being swept up. She looked down seeing herself being carried in Gilligan's arms into a cave.

It was maybe an hour or so later when the two emerged. Mary Ann was glowing. Gilligan could not stop smiling.  
Mary Ann paused to give him a kiss before heading over to start dinner.

The Skipper and the Howells noted the two new apparent couples of the island.  
Ginger and the Professor. And now Mary Ann and Gilligan.  
This was certainly some heat wave!

The End!


End file.
